


Silent Support

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Loss of Parent(s), Male-Female Friendship, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Relationship, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3632265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Don't stand in their way, just lend them a hand.</i> Be neither her shield nor her sword, only on her side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Support

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - Fire Emblem: Awakening, Laurent/Lucina - "You know I rely on you."

Just like his father was a knight who served the Exalt, he'd sworn to do the same for the Princess. _Don't stand in their way, just lend them a hand. Don't worry about being noticed, that part isn't important. If you can help them, you've done your job._

When the Exalt died, everyone seemed to have a different idea of how to support the grieving family. Brady cried all the time, Lady Maribelle refused to be coddled and fought twice as hard in her husband's stead and Lucina wanted to be alone. "She's withdrawn from everything," servants would whisper, and Laurent expected her to break any moment, a sobbing wreck in need of protection.

But when he went to visit her one night, she was quiet. She sat by the hearth where the Falchion lay in its resting place. She'd been crying, but she seemed calmer now.

"I'll need to start learning to use it soon," she said. Laurent nodded, not sure of what to say. All the usual condolences had been expressed, so he just sat with her. Neither of them spoke, but the next day she seemed in much better spirits. She thanked _him_ for this fact.

"Me?"

"You didn't try to make it better. I wish someone could, but nothing can bring Father back," she said. "I'm just glad you were with me, Laurent. I feel like I can count on you for anything."

He'd never felt more important in his short little life.

When the war raged on and the battles grew worse and their parents all started to drop like flies, he stayed by her side. She helped him look for his mother's body, held his hand when the search yielded no results. He helped her and Brady bury Lady Maribelle when death came for her. When Ylisstol fell, they led the ragtag army to Regna Ferox.

One day, when their darkest hour was approaching, she came to them with important news.

"Naga has arranged for us to go back in time," she said. "We still have a chance to stop Grima before he awakens."

He didn't know what to make of such a notion. Could fate be changed, or were they simply about to make a whole different mistake? Did he dare hope for a way to see his mother again? But if she believed in changing fate, then he belived in her.

He came to her side and took her hand, and she smiled.

"Let's go, then."


End file.
